


It's Only You

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cheating, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Regret, Romantic Friendship, Soulmates, Swearing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett and Romain, it's complicated. Jeremy and Sonni, she just had his kid. They're both hurt, what happens when they're each other's savior? ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only You

   "Why the hell are you being so damn ignorant about all this?!" I yelled through the phone, as I walked the streets of LA.  
"Just forget it, Scarlett! It's my own damn business!" he shouted back through the other end.  
"Just tell me if you're seeing that bitch! That's all I'm asking! Just be fucking honest with me for once!" I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I heard him whisper silently to himself through the phone.  
"You want the truth?"  
"Yes! That's all I want!"  
"Yes, I'm fucking her! It's a hell of a lot better than being anywhere with you! You're so over-protective and shit." he yelled. The tears pooled down my cheeks and off my chin.  
"It's because I actually give a damn about you. Fuck you, Romain. Fuck you. Go to hell. Don't talk to me again." I hung up the phone, nearly throwing it to the ground. I shoved it back into my purse and kept walking. I swear, I always pick the douchebags. I had my chance at happiness with an amazing man. A man, not an immature little boy. I could've had him, had a better life. Now, he has a baby, and that damn bitch, Sonni. I didn't know what he saw in her. She was pushy and wanted everything of Jer, when he gave it all to her. She still wanted more. I just want to go up to her and say, "Bitch, open your eyes, and look at what you've got! He's the best man you're ever going to get! He's the only man YOU'LL get any respect from!" I began crying more as I thought of how I didn't give him the chance to bring flowers to my doorstep one night for a date. I never gave him the chance to treat me to a romantic dinner. I wanted all of this, and I let it slip through my fingers. I was interrupted in thought when I bumped shoulders with someone.  
"Oh I'm sorr-" we both said simultaneously, then paused when we saw each other. I couldn't believe it.  
"Jer?"  
"Hot Sauce!" he replied happily, with the biggest grin on his face. I smiled back just as wide, enveloping him in a tight embrace. I felt his arms slightly pick me up off the ground as his arms wrapped around me. I felt my feet hit the ground again, then I felt his warm lips gently peck my cheek, and I returned the kiss.  
"How are you? I haven't seen you in forever! You're lucky it was you, otherwise I was about to bitch-out to you." I said, smiling as our arms were still around each other.  
"Uh oh, wouldn't have wanted to run into Scarlett Johansson's bitch-on-wheels." he replied sarcastically. I punched him in the shoulder, laughing.  
"Who the hell is this?" we both turned around startled as we heard the snobby voice from behind. I saw Jeremy's face turn into a frown instantly. We pulled from each other's embrace quickly, and I already missed it, wishing she'd disappear again.  
"Oh, Sonni, this is Scarlett. Scarlett, this is Sonni." he explained, smiling lightly when he said my name.  
"Hi." I greeted her with a wave, putting on my best smile to hide the fact I hated her fucking guts.  
"Oh, you." she said, acting like she was the richest, hottest piece of shit. I hate every damn person that acts like they're the absolute center of attention.  
"You could at least act like you're happy to meet her." Jer scowled at her, defending me. She scoffed at him in response. I wanted to beat the shit out of this prissy bitch. She just treated Jer like trash. He's the best damn gentleman you'll ever meet, so treat him with some fucking respect. God, I hated her even more. My eyes scanned the area around them, finally noticing the stroller.  
"Is this the little bundle of joy I've heard about?" I asked happily. Jer picked little Ava up in his arms to bring her into view.  
"She sure is." he cooed at her. Her little giggle was the most adorable thing I've ever heard. She absolutely loved being around her dad. Jer was going to be an amazing father, but Sonni would never see that. I stretched my arms out toward her, gesturing fo Jer to give her to me.  
"Yes, your daddy talks all about you, little Ava Berlin." I cooed to her, bringing her closer to hold gently in my arms. She was so beautiful like her father. Light blue eyes, a little speck of brown hair at the top of her head, and her sweet little smile, resembling Jer's in every way. I smiled even wider when I saw how I easily I made her laugh and smile. I saw out the corner of my eye, a jealous Sonni.  
"How does she know anything about Ava?" Sonni scowled at Jer.  
"First of all, she has a name, Sonni. It's Scarlett. Second, I've talked to her over the phone about her. I hope that's not a problem, is it?" he told her, bluntly and angrily. Sonni rolled her eyes in response.  
"I need to take Ava now." I handed her to Jer, kissing her on the forehead, pissing off Sonni even more. She began to cry when being taken away from me, so he held her in his arms, calming her.  
"Go with mommy now, so I can catch up with Scar." he smiled at her, kissing her cheek. He handed her back to Sonni reluctantly, and she began to sob again. Sonni began trying to calm her.  
"What do you mean catch up?" she scowled.  
"You finish up your shopping, while I take a walk with Scar." he replied.  
"Oh, now she's Scar. What's with the pet names?" Jer ignored her and began to walk away with me.  
"She's a sweetheart." I said, starting the conversation.  
"Which one? The little angel, or the tall, brunette bitch." he questioned me. I laughed lightly.  
"Ava. She's adorable. She definitely has your qualities and a lot of you in her looks." We came to sit on a bench.  
"Yeah. She's my world. I've only had her less than a week, and I would do anything for her."  
"Aww, Renner's daddy instincts are coming in." I replied, smiling sweetly.  
"Shut the fuck up." he laughed in response. I heard my phone vibrate, and I pulled it out, revealing an incriminating text from Romain. I felt the tears pool around my eyes again.  
"Hey, hey, Scar," Jer said frantically, placing his hand on my shoulder, "what's wrong? Who was that?" I showed him the text, reluctantly. He dialed Romain's number then.  
"Jer, what are you doin-"  
"You fucking asshole! I swear, if you ever fucking disrespect Scarlett like that again, I'll kick your as-" I pulled the phone from his hand, throwing it in my bag, still sobbing.  
"Jer, please don't." he pulled me into his embrace. I wrapped my arms tight around him.  
"What's going on with y'all?" he asked, as I sat back up to look into his eyes.  
"He's fucking some other girl. He has been ever since we hooked up. I'm not good enough for him. I've never been good enough for any guy. He just treats me like a piece of shit." I said, upset. "I always pick the wrong guy. Why the hell do I do this?"  
"Hey, you're beyond good enough for me. You're perfect." he smiled sweetly, stroking my cheek. I looked back into his eyes sincerely. "Why are you with him if he's going to treat you like this? You deserve so much better. Only the best."  
"I could ask you the same. Why are you still with that bitch? She treats you just as bad. She has no idea how good she's got it! She treats you like shit, Jer. She has a beautiful child, a great life, a perfect boyfri.." I trailed off, realizing all I said.  
I pulled out of his hold.  
"I know, I know. I have no right to talk. Sonni isn't any better. I just want what's best for Ava. We're just trying to figure things out."  
"So, you're thinking about getting back with her?" I asked, feeling more upset than before.  
"I, I don't know. Why does it matter to you?"  
"You shouldn't be with her, Jer. She's just trouble! I can tell she's using you. I mean, y'all broke up, and she came crawling back to you when she found out she was pregnant. Don't you find that funny?"  
"She wanted me to be there for Ava."  
"And now she's living under your roof, using you!" I yelled defensively.  
"Damn, what is your problem?"  
"I don't want you to get hurt, Jer! She doesn't treat you right! She acts like you're nothing! I lost my chance of ever getting to have with you what she has! Now, y'all have a kid, and your life is going perfect, and if I ever came into like that, I would ruin everything for you! She treats you like shit, though! If I were in her position, I would love you and care about you and treat you right! Fuck, I do love you!" I shouted so furious and upset, my blood began to boil. He stared at me, in upset, pulling my hands into his.  
"Do you want to be in her position?" he asked sincerely. I felt my face flush red, as tears rolled down my cheek.  
"I'm, I'm not saying I wanted to be your baby mama, or shit like that, but- I just- I want you. I have for so long, and every chance I had I blew. I had to go hook up with some other guy every time, when it has always been you. If I had just let you take me out, that one date. That one date could've changed everything. I want you now more than ever, but that's never going to hap-" I felt his lips crush against mine, one hand moved to my hip pulling me closer. The other, resting on my cheek softly. I lost all control of myself then. I wrapped my arms around his neck, involuntarily, pulling his lips closer to mine. I wanted him like this. I always did and always would. He pulled away, slowly, staring into my eyes.  
"I want you this way, Scar. I never was able to man up enough to ask you out. You're so beautiful and young, I never thought you would want to go out with me." I laughed at him.  
"You were too much of a pussy to ask out the love of your life, but you can knock up a 22-year-old model you have no feelings for?" I asked sarcastically, hearing his adorable laugh. He brushed the hair from my face.  
"I guess so." We both smiled, standing back up, and I pressed my lips back to his.  
"So, how does this work now?" I murmured between kisses. He kept his arms around my waist, mine wrapped loosely around his neck.  
"We date like anyone else would. Then we get married, and have baby Renners and Johanssons of our own, watch them grow up, grow old as shit, and die, but we'll do it together." he replied sarcastically with a smile.  
"What about Ava and Sonni? If she finds out about us, she could keep you from seeing Ava." I pulled away, my hands resting on his chest, addressing everything seriously now.  
"She can't control me, Scar. We aren't together. I can hang out with who I want, be with who I want, fuck whoever the hell I want." I looked at him, seriously, and he began to stroke my cheek lightly with his thumb. "She can't take Ava away. I'll still be in her life, even if we're together. I promise. You're not ruining anything. Everything is perfect now. Hell, Ava likes you better than her own bitch of a mother." I laughed, wrapping my arms back around his neck, kissing the breath out of him. Everything was perfect now.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love ♥ Please leave them!


End file.
